1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to infant feeding articles and accessories, and more specifically to an improved method and apparatus for nursing infants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Not all mothers are able to nurse their infants. Non-nursing mothers who for whatever reason are unable to breast feed their infants often feel guilty or intimidated about the quality of their parenting. The concept of bottle-feeding their infants seems distant and impersonal.
Of course, even nursing mothers sometimes need to leave their infants for a period of time, and may therefore miss a regularly scheduled feeding. In such situations, the nursing mother may choose to milk her breasts and leave the bottled food with a sitter. However, small babies often do not readily accept a bottle after having been nursed at the breast, regardless of the fact that the milk in the bottle is their own mother's milk. Therefore, it is likely that the shape and texture of the bottle nipple causes or at least contributes to the rejection.